


A Night On Midgard

by vahisa1975



Category: Thorki - Fandom, Tomki - Fandom
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki get bored and pay a visit to Earth or more specifically to Tom Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night On Midgard

A Night on Midgard

 

Thor sat in his room studying. Yes, studying. He had to learn about politics and economics and……mentally he yawned and fell asleep. Physically he stared at the page in front of him, not understanding any of it. What he needed was a break. A huge smile broke out on his face when there was a knock on the door. Jumping up, knocking his chair over in his hurry, he ran over and answered it.

His brother was the one who had broken the boredom. Loki stood leaning against the door frame, legs crossed, twirling a dagger.

“Brother, come in!” he said enthusiastically.

The god of mischief pushed himself up and casually sauntered in.

“I’m bored Thor.”

The blonde’s heart beat faster. Long ago the other man had come to him with those words and ended up seducing him. They were occasional lovers, mostly whenever the dark god felt like it. They had done just about every carnal thing either of them could imagine and he knew something different was coming. He just didn’t know what or when. But maybe he could get something out of this as well.

“I’m sorry, Loki, I have studying to do.”

The look of disbelief he was given was priceless.

“You would rather study than entertain me?”

He shrugged at the question.

“Well, no, but if I do agree to help you, you have to help me study.”

His brother’s face lit up.

“Of course, it’s a small price. And I already know what we’re going to do.”

Thor listened to the other man’s idea and as most of the ones he had, this one made him both excited and concerned. Loki had learned of some actors that looked like them and he wanted to seduce one. The one named Tom Hiddleston. But he wanted the god of thunder to join him. They had never brought another person into the bedroom with them and from what his brother said, this mortal might be willing to give it a try. His brother was a beautiful man and the thought of being with two of him at once made his cock half hard.

“It seems we are going to Midgard then,” he said with a grin.

 

************************************************************************************

 

It was easy for him to get onto the movie set. Everyone either thought him to be the actor named Chris or his stunt double. He kept out of the way, watching curiously as they filmed the movie. He had to admit it was interesting to see. He scrutinized the human that played his brother and saw they were very similar in appearances but very different in personalities. This man was kind and gentle and everyone loved him. It made the blonde god anxious to get him back to their hotel room.

At the end of the day, he approached the dark haired man and couldn’t resist putting an arm around his shoulders. The mortal looked surprised, but didn’t push him away. That was a very good sign.

“Tom, come with me tonight. I have something important to discuss with you.”

He could see doubt on the face of their target, but he found it amusing.

“Is something wrong, Chris?”

“No, no, just….I promise you don’t want to miss this.”

Reluctantly his brother’s twin agreed and went to change out of his costume. He almost stopped him, liking the way he looked in Loki’s armor, but knew the actor wouldn’t be able to walk off the set with the movie company’s property. So, he waited. When the human came back, he gave Thor a strange look.

“Aren’t you going to change?”

He hadn’t thought his armor would be a problem as it belonged to him. Thinking quickly enough it would have made the god of lies proud of him, he came up with a response.

“It’s part of what we have to talk about. I’m allowed to keep it with me.”

The other man seemed to consider it for a second, then gave a good natured shrug. Smiling, the blonde put a hand on his shoulder and led him outside.

“I wish you would tell me what this is about, you’re making me nervous.”

“In good time,” he said with a laugh.

They went to a nearby hotel and he took the human to the bar. Sitting at a table, they both ordered a drink, Tom’s being non-alcoholic.

“Alright Chris,” he said after watching the big man swallow a glass of beer, “What’s going on?”

The god of thunder loudly smacked his glass down on the table as he finished it before answering.

“What if I told you I wasn’t your friend, but really Thor? Would you believe me?”

That caused the body across from him to shake with laughter.

“Of course not. How much have you had to drink today?”

He smiled slyly, amusement dancing in his blue eyes.

“I can prove it. Would you like to meet Loki?”

A frown went across the smooth features of the flawless face that looked so much like his brother’s he found himself getting aroused already at the thought of both of them together.

“If this is a joke, it’s not funny. Did you put my double up to this?”

He reached over and put a big hand over the slender one on the table.

“I assure you, it’s not a joke,” he replied seriously.

Hazel eyes studied him, trying to pick out any inconsistencies between him and his friend. He knew there were some differences between Chris and himself and this man was intelligent enough to spot them. Realizing he wasn’t talking to the other actor, the human swallowed hard.

“I don’t believe it,” he whispered, staring at him.

That didn’t bother the muscular god. One thing he’d never been was self-conscious. Smiling big, he waved the waitress down and ordered another beer. Finally Tom found his voice again.

“W…why are you here? What do you want?”

“We wanted to meet you, of course. My brother has certain, ah, appetites, and I confess the idea was appealing.”

Caution appeared on the handsome face.

“Appetites? What are you talking about?”

The god of thunder gave him what he hoped was a seductive smile and ran his thumb over the soft skin of the hand under his.

“We want to share you. Are you open to the idea of being pleasured by two gods?” he practically purred in hopes of convincing him.

Big eyes stared at him and the human pulled his hand away. Now that wasn’t supposed to happen.

“I think I should go,” the other man practically stuttered.

“Why?” he asked, frowning.

A bright blush colored the pale cheeks and he liked it.

“I don’t think that’s very appropriate, do you?”

He crossed his muscular arms and sat back, trying to decide how to convince the actor to do this. Now that he’d met him, he wanted this even more and Loki was waiting up in the bedroom.

“Obviously I do or I wouldn’t have said it.”

The man across from him didn’t seem to expect that and blushed darker, stumbling over his words.

“I didn’t mean to be offensive. It’s just…..it’s not the kind of thing I normally do,” he ended weakly.

But he hadn’t said he wouldn’t do it, Thor thought to himself. Perhaps he just needed time to get used to the idea. Grinning widely now that he was confident he could convince the mortal, he leaned forward.

“Why don’t you come with me? You must want to talk to my brother.”

Emotions conflicted in the face across from him. He could tell the actor really did want to meet Loki, but he also seemed to know that would mean he was giving in to what they wanted. Tom leaned closer as well, hesitation etched in his movements.

“Thor, I’ve never even been with one man, I don’t know how I feel about two.”

He could see how the human was turning over the possibility, but still was coming up short of accepting it. Unfortunately, he wasn’t the best with words, that was Loki’s specialty. Since they had moved closer toward each other, he put a hand on the back of the dark head and kissed him. He felt the other man try to jerk back from shock, but he held him still. It only took a second for the soft mouth to become pliant and allow him to do what he wanted. Whether it was or not, he took that to be a yes.

When he ended it and looked at the human, there was desire and longing in the gentle eyes. The fear and anxiety had been temporarily chased away and he knew the same would happen again. Taking a thin hand before he could change his mind, he led him to their room. Tom’s mouth worked, trying to protest, but nothing came out. Thor could see he wanted this, but was nervous. Before going in, he stopped and held the human’s face between his hands.

“I promise you’ll be fine. I wouldn’t bring you here to harm you.”

He pressed another kiss to the man, liking the heat and taste of his mouth. It had the desired effect of helping the mortal to relax and he took him in to meet Loki. This worried him a little as his brother could be difficult when he chose to, but this was his idea and he had a feeling he would do what he could to make sure it went well.

The god of mischief was laying on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head, watching the television in the room. He had already changed into a Midgardian set of clothes, wearing a cotton button up shirt and trousers. Bright green eyes turned to him as they entered, automatically checking to see if he had the other man with him. When the trickster saw Tom, he smiled and turned off the TV with the remote before standing. 

Thor watched the actor carefully to make sure he didn’t change his mind. If the mortal had seemed surprised at understanding who the blonde truly was, it was nothing compared to the look on his face now. He could only imagine what it must be like to discover that not only were the gods real, but there was one that looked almost exactly like you. Loki started by holding his hand out to the actor, which Tom took shakily and was rewarded with a grin.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Thomas,” the dark god said, laying on the charm.

“You….you too.”

The human swallowed hard and Thor could see how what they were planning hung over the poor man, making it hard for him to enjoy this moment the way he normally would have. The warrior put an arm around the mortal, hoping it would help him feel safe.

“Tom’s nervous, Loki,” he said, giving him a warning glare.

“Really?”

His brother looked genuinely surprised before taking a few steps away and turning back.

“I guess I can’t blame you. This must be quite a shock.”

The actor seemed to be growing more comfortable as the tension left his slender body. Loki approached him slowly and ran a finger down the face that resembled his so closely.

“You have nothing to fear, mortal,” his brother crooned before placing his lips against the human’s. Thor could feel hot desire shoot through his body at the sight before him and the crotch of his pants stretched to their limit.

They continued to embrace and Thor moved away to get his armor off. He knew how persuasive the god of chaos could be and that he was just getting Tom to trust him. Their arms wound around each other and he wanted to burn this picture into his memory. But he also didn’t plan on just watching them all night. 

When he was down to only the thin protective cloth coverings under the metal he moved behind Loki and pulled him by the hair to kiss him instead. The sound of Tom panting as he caught his breath, caused him to rub his swollen member against the thigh of the other god. The kiss ended and they both grinned at the same time, each taking a hand and pulling the human toward the bed. His eyes got big again.

“Uh..guys, aren’t we going a little..fast” his last word came out with a rush of air as he was pushed onto the mattress.

Crawling backward, he looked at them a little worried. It must have been intimidating to have two gods standing over him, lust clearly on their minds.

“I don’t think we’re doing anything fast,” Loki replied smoothly.

It felt like they were going in slow motion to Thor. His cock was throbbing and he was ready to get this going. But he also knew they would have to be patient. He wanted the human to enjoy this so much that perhaps they could visit him again.

Long fingers gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Tom’s eyes got bigger at the sight of the half-naked tan body. The god of thunder was aware he was magnificent to see and apparently his brother was using that to their advantage.

“Why don’t you keep Tom company? He looks lonely over there,” Loki said with a smirk.

Thor smiled and crawled over to the mortal, who watched him carefully. The hazel eyes traveled over him and he could tell he liked what he saw.

“I’m never going to be able to look Chris in the eye again after this,” he muttered.

The blonde god moved in to kiss him and he hesitantly let him. Golden fingers ran into the dark hair as he kissed down the human’s chin to his neck. He could feel the warm hands touch him softly, almost as if he was afraid. Thor looked up at the actor’s face and saw the same look of longing and desire from before that meant he wasn’t fighting this. His body burned with anticipation as the gentle touches grew bolder. 

He saw Loki move behind Tom, already completely undressed. The blonde took in the sight of long pale limbs and moaned against the human’s mouth as he kissed him long and deep. The thin body against his shuddered when his brother started to remove Tom’s shirt. As soon as it came off, he had to see if he was identical to the god of mischief. To his delight, he was.

The actor still looked a little unsure, but seemed to know at this point there wasn’t any going back. Thor kept him occupied with kisses and feeling the smooth skin of his back and chest as his brother worked on Tom’s pants. His already heavy prick seemed to swell at just the idea of the two men naked in the same bed.

As always, Loki knew what he was thinking and once the actor was completely undressed, turned him toward him. His blues eyes watched in amazement as they rubbed against each other, their hard dicks sliding together. It had to be the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He pressed against Tom’s back, slipping the head of his cock between his legs and resting it against the human’s scrotum. Another moan escaped him at the heat and softness. He could feel the slender body tense for a second, then relax as he did nothing further.

Reaching between the twins, he grabbed them both at the same time and started to stroke their hardened members. His hips moved slightly rubbing him against the warmth of the human and his eyes closed. He moved his lips along the back of the mortal’s shoulder to his neck and they collided with something hot and wet. His eyes opened and Loki had captured his mouth in a kiss. When His brother opened his eyes, he could see the twinkle of satisfaction shining at him. It wasn’t surprising that it made him happy to see it.

A thin dribble of cum ran out of him and he knew he couldn’t wait much longer. Grabbing the oil they brought with them, he put it over his hand and ran a finger down the line of the actor’s ass until he reached the entrance. Tom jumped a little and he could swear he mumbled something into Loki’s mouth, but the god of mischief whispered to him and he seemed to accept it. Thor couldn’t hear the exchange between them, but didn’t really care. He was burning with need and had to find release.

Using the rest of his hand, he slowly stretched and widened the hole. He could hear the deep breathing of arousal as the human squirmed against him, practically begging for more. He grabbed himself and shoved in to the other man's body. There was a cry under him, but it wasn’t of pain. Thor pushed in deeper, burying himself and wrapping his arms around the perfect body. He realized there had been nothing to stop him and looked over Tom’s shoulder to see Loki was no longer on the other side of him.

It made sense when he felt an oiled finger inserted into his own body. This was going to be amazing. He didn’t move as his brother slicked his bottom, instead he kept Tom excited by pulling on his cock and massaging his balls. He could feel the muscles around him tighten and contract and they both groaned in pleasure. A small amount of sticky liquid came out onto his fingers and he knew they both needed more.

Finally, his brother’s cock entered him and his hips bucked forward, against the other body, causing Tom to gasp. Loki pressed into him, finding a rhythm Thor could match as he slid in and out of the mortal. More pleasure than he’d ever known rocketed through him. He couldn’t see anything, white lights behind his eyes blinded him at the onslaught. His mind shut down and only his instincts kept him moving, rutting into the man under him. 

“Ah, Thor…” they both came at the same time, both crying his name and it sent him flying into blackness, shooting into the tightness surrounding him.

He vaguely registered Loki leaving him and going back to the other side of Tom. Reason slowly returned and he exited the actor’s body as well. Both gods stroked the flushed skin of the pale body lovingly, planting kisses all over him. Tom’s eyes were hooded and he looked sated, but Thor knew this wasn’t over yet. Giving the human a kiss, he looked at the dreamy eyes and smiled.

“Was that to your liking, Tom Hiddleston?”

“Oh, yes,” he breathed.

“Very good,” his brother took over.

“I still have many plans for you before tonight is done,” he said slyly, causing the warrior to twitch already in anticipation.

The human registered what they were saying and at first seemed startled, then lay back with a smile. Thor and Loki shared a look. They would never forget this night on Midgard.


End file.
